Master of Death, meet Ares
by she-who-is-tired
Summary: when your immortal and love the thrill of fight and want a lover who has common interest, who better to date then the God of war. Thekla potter meet ares. fem harry (ratings may go up in future)
1. Chapter 1

To Thekla Potter, the end of the Wizarding World's Blood War had been a horrendous, but great, war. Blood of friends and foe alike had been shed. Wands lay broken and weapons had been supplied from the Castle's Come and Go Room by the students and she herself had wielded many weapons. She had been especially talented with a long sword known as striborg, a strange blade that was a meter long and dipped in at the hilt before bulbing out towards the tip. Now though, the blade did not leave her side.

It was strange though, she always had this feeling of missing the chaos and destruction that war brought the feeling of victory that gave her the ultimate high. Shaking her head from such thoughts she chose to focus on Luna's mysterious goodbye: "The War God will come to claim you soon and he will give you love you thought impossible".

Huh, love, now that's something she could dream of. Being Master of Death was more of a curse then a blessing. To think she would gain what her enemy had searched decades for, immortality.

The diner she had took to coming to regularly was rather empty, as it was around 9pm. No one would be in a diner this late on a Monday night. The only other resident was a drunk who was passed out in the corner of the diner, so she had a right to be startled when a rather tall and heavily muscled man plunked his arse on the other side of her booth.

Staring at the man across from her, she had to be honest… he sparked her interest, especially his eyes; they almost seemed to be made of the fires that tore through the war at Hogwarts. The rest of his features would be classed as ruggedly handsome; all muscles covered in leather, literally, (and did he own nothing else?) It suited him though, especially with all the chains with skulls in them. The man easily towered over her frame of 5'6 with his 6'5.

Stopping her train of thought, she decided to start a conversation: "What do you want?" Nice Thekla, really smooth. The man blinked before bursting out laughing, "Oh gods, for someone so delicate looking, you sure do have a fiery temper. I came over here to buy you dinner. Then your number for future dates." His voice was nice she thought, it was rough and warm.

"What makes you think you will like me or that I will like you?" A challenge, if this man was anything like how he acted he would definitely take it.

"A challenge huh? Alright. By the end of this 'date' if you enjoy it, you give me your number, agreed?" It wasn't a question. Smiling, she grabbed the large outstretched hand with her own small one.

"Agreed."

"How about we start with introductions, I am Ares. May I know your name missy?" The man, Ares said. Well at least he has some form of manners, even if it's just introductions.

"You may not have my name, but you can hear it. My name is Thekla Kagami nee Potter, at your services." She noticed the man's smirk get bigger.

"Thekla, from the Ancient Greek name Theokleia, which means "glory of God" from the Greek elements theos meaning "god" and kleos meaning "glory", a truly beautiful name for one such as yourself." Mr. Muscle man slipped smoothly.

Thekla blinked. Why did he even know something that only someone who literally searched the name would know, what was he a Greek god or something...'Wait, Ares is the Greek god of War. Is he...' Before she could stop it, she let the question spew from her mouth. "Are you THAT Ares, like all war and glory god?" she asked bewildered as well as with hints of excitement.

"You must have some Athena heritage somewhere in you to be that quick…" Ares murmured. "I was sure I was only leaving subtle hints for you. Well I owe Aphrodite five drachma now."

She and Ares hit it off after they ordered their food, both having rare steak and mash. They talked well past midnight, just enjoying each other's company, something she couldn't really do, due to the never dying thing and Ares mostly not picked as he was often thought to be dumb and uncouth. But she could vouch for him that he was not dumb at all, in fact he was rather witty and snarky. He also tended to sprout random little facts that were so out of place in the conversation that she laughed silently. In the end he won the challenge and she passed him her number. The bastard looked so smug… until she told him goodbye kisses weren't till second dates. He looked like I cancelled a war.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

When Thekla arrived home she couldn't hold the giggle that ripped itself out of her throat, her life was looking brighter already. It had only been a month or two since the war, she expected more sorrow but her lust for war was still overriding the fact people had died. But it was a war, and their deaths had not been in vain, they had been victors. Sure, no one else except old Moody had seen it her way but she was going to see them all die being master of death, so she'd accepted that fact.

Forgetting that she almost couldn't wait for the next date, he probably wanted that goodbye kiss as well. Oh well… he could wait for it, after all he's been alive for a long time, a few days was definitely nothing. Jumping into her king sized bed she burrowed herself in to the covers, opening her eyes suddenly at the presence of another. She yelped at the sight of another woman's eyes staring directly into hers. She would later deny falling out of her bed, even if someone had proof like pictures.

Crawling up onto her bed she looked accusingly at the amused eyes in front of her. "Hi, I'm Aphrodite. Ares secret ex. Now let me get a good look at the one he's smitten with," Thekla just blanked her out, a little confused at the woman's babbling.

"First thing, I do not have spit ends, second, you said Ares is smitten with me!" the woman stopped her nattering for a second.

"Oh gods yes, he came to me earlier about how to woo you and then came to me not five seconds ago handing me five drachma with a goofy smile on his face," The two began gossiping immediately, the start of a beautiful and deadly friendship.

Sitting on the king sized bed the MOD and goddess had vials of different colored nail varnish, where the goddess got them; Thekla didn't even want to know.

"Don't worry about dates. The man is a real romantic at heart, well with me but since you like what he likes, he may take you to see a war movie or something. Might even show you his weapon collection… you do have a rather nice sword on you. Yes he could see it through the glamor, bitch please, we're gods."

Thekla just let her talk, she was spewing some things that where helpful.

"You don't get to do this often do you? The girly chats and stuff," She asked out of the blue, hearing the goddess close the lid of her pink nail varnish (thankfully not used on her) with a sigh.

"No, not really. Athena is too busy all the time, probably with nerd stuff. Artemis is running 'round with her girl band and is not interested in 'girly stuff'. I am not going to do this with those old hags called fates and Persephone is never allowed to leave the underworld."

"That sucks," Thekla said, glancing at the sad love goddess.

Sighing she knew she would regret this someday.

"Your more them welcome to do this with me anytime, just not when I'm doing death stuff or dates with Ares," she took back her comment when the love goddess smiled; it was one full of happiness and joy, which is why she found herself in a hug of love.

"Oh my gods thank you. I swear were going to be great friends, I'll prepare you for your dates and everything. Ares won't know how lucky he's got, not that he isn't already thinking that, gods he won't stop talking..." there goes the babbling again.

* * *

Elsewhere though on mount Olympus

* * *

Many occupants watched in amusement and shock as the usually smug god of war was ambling about with the face known as love struck. The goofy smiling God made his way to his throne where some other Gods where gathered.

"So, Ares. What has you in such a good mood? Last I heard you lost a bet to Aphrodite," Apollo asked intrigued.

"Hmm, oh just a rather nice dinner I guess. Met a lovely woman who loves war like me, thinking of taking her to the poppy fields or war museum. I could tell her what really happened during them," he told them. He was already planning their next date however there were no recent wars or current ones. And the wizard war would be pointless as she was the leader of her side, thinking about the first time he saw her in action he would admit it got him a little flustered. After all seeing someone so fluid in their movements of slicing down one enemy after another was exhilarating, to him at least, that and she was enjoying it. The blood lust in her vivid green eyes matched his own when in a battle, always searching for their next enemy to drop and join the corpses littering the floor. He couldn't have found a better match, someone to call his, and only his.

Whilst in dreamland Ares was ignorant to the whispers and gossip of his fellow god's "Ares is in love, I have got to meet this person. They even got him to do the goofy smile Hermes usually wears when he finds a new lover," Apollo remarked, ignoring the undignified hey from said God of messages.

"Indeed, it's about time he found someone who can capture his attention like this, might stop him sleeping around so much," Hera muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I own nothing

It was only three days later when Ares rung on a rater boring Wednesday for another date; it was to happen on Saturday at noon. His only request was to dress for sunny weather and to meet at the diner they'd met at. Which is why her newest friend, Aphrodite was fluttering around her madly.

"Oh, you just have to wear this dress," she said holding a knee length white dress with black sewn ribbon tied around under the bust. Without a fight she slipped the dress over her undergarments. Aphrodite stared hard before nodding.

"Perfect, also this hat, however you'll put it on when you leave, I need to do your hair. Oh aren't these the cutest little flats, here." Thekla caught the slip on shoes with ease.

"Thanks for helping 'Ditey, I would have gone in jeans and t-shirt otherwise." Aphrodite just waved her perfectly manicured hand in dismissal.

Ares, for the fifth time checked his watch, he had come almost half an hour earlier. In his hands he had a bouquet of assorted flowers, each picked for different meanings. He wanted this woman to be his forever, so he had to make a good impression; his mother had helped him pick all of them. He was the god of war after all, not the god of flowers. The only flower he knew was poppies since they grew on battle fields.

Signing he looked up from his watch and felt his mouth go dry. Why, well his date had arrived. His eyes where glued to her form, she almost seemed to glow as she smiled at him. Those eye's that had no words to describe their beauty, where lit up in happiness at the sight of him, him of all people. After all not many are usually happy to see the war god. He took note of how her loose dress was forced to hug her curvy frame by the light wind; her hand was clutching the sun hat that donned her head. She only wore light make up, which he was thankful for, he disliked a lot of make up on a girl, especially one with natural beauty like her. He was, however, drawn to her glossed lips that where painted a crimson red, he could practically feel the small blush on his face from staring so long.

When she arrived in front of her date she was assaulted by a bouquet of many flowers.

"Hi, I, er brought you flowers. I forgot the meanings though. My bad," He was mumbling she thought, how cute. She laughed lightly.

"You are so not used to doing this are you? It's alright though, I know the meanings." Pointing to the a small purple spiky petaled flower, " Amaranth, means immortal love, the red lily looking one is Amaryllis meaning Splendid beauty, the bulbous ones are Arbutus meaning I love thee only, the foliage are Cedar Leafs they mean Think of me. And lastly Xeranthemum meaning Eternity/Immortality," as she finished she noticed the awed look on his face.

"You're amazing, you know that? I mean, how do you even pronounce the last one again?" She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her.

"Yep, I already knew that, many have already confirmed it for me. Now where is it you wish to take me lover boy, we ain't aging any time soon." With that she received a smirk and the two disappeared, the Mist covering their tracks of disappearing suddenly.

They appeared in a flash of light, the first thing that filled Thekla's vision was a field of red flowers. Not just any red flowers, but poppies.

"You bought me to Flanders fields, I have always wanted to go here," she said in awe, letting herself take in the magnificent view.

"Well, you like war and stuff. Apparently you have some interest in flowers. Though that was lucky I guess. Well come on then, we have a place to be," he said before hooking his arm out to her.

"Why, how gentlemanly of you," she teased before hooking her arm around his, she tipped her nose up snottily and whipped out a lacy umbrella.

"Are we going to follow the yellow brick road, my good sir?" she said in her poshest voice and Ares turned to look at her confused.

"Where did the flowers go, what's more where did the umbrella come from?" She turned to look at him, face serious.

"Magic," A look of understanding crossed the war gods' features.

The duo walked for a while, both entertaining each other with adventures they had done and things that just trailed off subject. It was enjoyable, and could of lasted forever, if not for them arriving to the destined destination. Thekla looked at the clearing with a picnic bang in the middle, a basket innocently placed in the middle of a cliché checkered blanket along with two plates and a rose in a vase.

"Oh my gods, you set up a picnic date on my first date. Thank you!" She shouted before jumping to wrap her arms around his neck, not a second later she was off him, coughing awkwardly with a blush stained face. Ares just grinned, glad he was doing well on the date, he wasn't use to dating anyone other than Aphrodite. He never liked going shopping with her though.

The couple chatted for a while long after eating the picnic food, Ares had claimed her lap as his pillow and Thekla went along with it and started feeding him cherry's. Apparently the god of war loved cherries, a lot.

Ares broke the comfortable silence that settled on them.

"Word is you're master of death. Hades was relieved that someone was competent enough to finally find them all. The deathly hallows as you call 'em were a test, however only women could complete it, he wanted to have someone who wouldn't try and sleep with his wife to become a friend for things like 'girl time'," he looked at her face the entire time, judging her emotions. She did go rigid first but quickly eased once he carried on the conversation.

"Really? I'll have to test that some time. Aphrodite - and yes I'm good friends with your ex - did say Persephone was always kept down there and not allowed out a lot, I should go see her if I can," she paused. "So are you good with the whole, master of death thing," she asked tentatively, if he wasn't… Well it was going to take a while to find a new boyfriend.

"I'm good, being MOD means being immortal right, well great, cause I want this to last forever," he said, a small blush crossed his cheeks at the corny promotion.

"Well that makes two of us then," she replied relieved before leaning down and lightly pecking him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I own nothing. If I did the films would be more like the books.

The date in Flanders fields had gone quickly, the sun setting as the couple strolled through the crimson field. Of course soon they returned to the diner in the same manner they arrived to Flanders.

"This style of traveling is way better then any magical way. Do you know the first time I went by floo, I got the wrong location and had a sneezing fit. It turns out I was allergic to the floo powder," she giggled slightly at the memory. Looking up at Ares she saw him smiling, "What are you smiling about?" she asked nudging him in the cheek.

"I'm just enjoying the day. Also I just tried to picture how the other's would react if they ever met you," he sounded slightly hysterical at this, must of imagined something funny.

Ares had took it up on his own to walk her home, even if she had to lead him there since he didn't actually know where she lived, it was a cute though. The walk though was interesting though, the amount of cooing from old ladies they got as they walked arms linked, even if a few balked at the large man she was linked with. It was then that it started to rain, and like any cheesy movie they continued to walk slowly, smiling, laughing and kicking puddles at each other. When she splashed him and declared a puddle splashing war, the grin she got was downright bloodthirsty. He won though, by jumping in a large forming puddle completely saturating her already damp form. Aphrodite was gonna kill her about the hair.

Thekla felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, looking down she noted that Ares had plopped his leather jacket on her, the jacket went past her hips. Looking up in confusion, she saw a smirk on his face.

"By any chance do you like panda's?" She paused for a moment.

"Panda's..." Looking down she saw something black through her dress. A white dress which became completely see-through because of the water... a blush ripped through her cheeks. Grabbing the jacket she wrapped it around her body. Using her other hand she slapped the laughing god's bicep.

"Oh my god's, how long was I like this?" the god looked at her, ready to burst out in giggles again.

"Don't worry, no one's around. And you've been see-through since i jumped in that puddle." Scrutinizing him, her eyes lit up in mischief.

"For that, I'm keeping this jacket," she up turned her nose before darting forward laughing. Ares starred for a moment more before running after his date.

.Loveandwar.

Thekla led Ares into her house, which was a nice two story Victorian style, with a basement for weapon storage(*cough*hoarding*cough*). Entering the front room she waved at the fire place to become ablaze.

"Come on let's get out of these wet cloths. I can magic you up some comfortable clothes," Thekla said before magicking up a dressing robe with some bottoms, she herself summoned up her favorite pj's. It was a panda onesie. Shooting a glare at her boyfriend.

"Not one word," she warned. The man put his hands up in a sign of peace, before tossing his clothes of and dressing in his provided clothing. And yes, she did ogle that godly ass. She herself changed in the down stairs bathroom, she also tied up her hair in a messy wet bun. Drying by magic always made her hair puff out worse than Hermione's in first year.

Coming back in to the lounge, she zoned in on the god who was laying across the entire sofa, feet going slightly over the edge, silently she lowered herself to the floor and began crawling behind the sofa an d… "BOO!" she shouted, startled Ares yelped and rolled of the sofa. Thekla's eyes were screwed shut with laughter, and that is what caused her downfall. In mere seconds Thekla was pinned down and became the first victim to the god of wars' raspberry kisses. She was laughing so hard she had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. When the man finally stopped, Thekla was huffing and puffing. Lifting her arms up she pouted.

"Take responsibility, I can't move so you, my bloody battler must carry me to the sofa." Said 'bloody battler' rolled his eyes before hoisting her up in fireman hold, making a few large steps before dropping her onto the sofa with a undignified; "Ouf".

Ares joined her on the sofa by lying down and lifting one leg over her, trapping her in-between both legs where it forced her to lay on his chest if she wanted to get comfortable any time soon. Staring into his molten eye's she lost her self for a moment in the fierce continuous battle of colors, she was jogged out of her daze by Ares speaking, "Your hair, I believe it was black when I saw it, but seeing it today in the sunlight I realized that is in actuality an extremely dark red, almost like it was bathed in the darkest of blood," he seemed as lost in her hair as she was in his eyes, playing with the loose strands dangling in front of her face. Signing in content she felt her eyes drop slowly from both the pleasure of her hair being played with and the warmth of the fire. It was then she realized that this was starting to be a cheesy romcom where they'd fall in love and stuff. She wasn't against that though. Not in the least.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ares had left the next morning, after he had had a full breakfast though. He had apologized for having to leave so quickly but he did have duties, like herself, after all she not only had work but she needed to meet Hades too, plus this Persephone woman sounded like she needed some friends.

Thekla's job was as a waitress/barrister by day and superhero by night… Pfft, nah she worked night shift at a hospital. She didn't need the money but she needed to keep herself occupied, she had the jobs before Ares and Aphrodite barged into her life and finding out she was immortal to become a friend to a lonely god's wife. Eh he could make time, the only reason she managed to meet Ares was because she didn't have her job that day due to the fact she covered someone else and they offered to take that nights shift for her as repayment.

Currently she was just opening her cafe for the day; she hired demi-gods who due to their ADHD and dyslexia, along with the lack of grades due to going to a camp that didn't have a school for those who stayed all year round, thus they didn't get their education. She was currently building a school for demi-gods when she found this out a few years back, the Mist didn't work on wizards as well as it did on muggle people. She got in contact with a few friends to teach the kids as well as an on-her-way potions master who needed more experience in brewing, she got the easy stuff like translation potions and calming draughts down, these were to get rid of the dyslexia and ADHD the kids had as they were hardwired for Ancient Greek not English and had some crazy battle reflexes or some shit. Math's was something the demi-gods would have no problem in as well as science since translation potions would be in use.

The school she designed would be a boarding school much like Hogwarts, except not old and medieval. It would be large, have lush gardening along with swimming pools, activity places for all of the demi-gods godly gifts, even a forge for the Hephaestus kids and a salon run by Aphrodite spawn, they had a natural affinity to do perfect make-up and hair stuff. All the dorms where separated by age and gender, girls on the right and boys on the left. She was glad that Hecate and Aphrodite were cool with it and encouraging it, as they had raged at her on how no one thinks about their children's needs. Many gods would love to know about the idea and Aphrodite was already spreading the word around, some nymphs offered to help with cross country sports which Thekla would readily agree to once the school was finished, it would be in less than a month now. The safety was nothing to scoff at, no being/creature could enter unless they gained permission from her, if they tried… well, she had traps that notified the monsters' weakness and used it to kill the creature. She learned about that particular defense ward when she was studying on making the school safer.

Finishing the school was her main objective, along with the new relationship and now the new goal of contacting Hades. How she was to do so was unknown to her, right now her only option was to call Hecate or Aphrodite so they could show her or take her to Hades himself.

At seven am her workers arrived, all sluggish like normal human or demi-gods in this case were.

"Good morning everyone" she called out cheerily, she cackled internally when she got grunts for greetings. She knew they loathed her morning cheeriness.

"Geez cheer up some and I'll make some coffee and snacks for you, so start setting up and I'll be out in a jiffy," turning towards the kitchen she smiled when the workers instantly began setting up, worked every time .

The morning had been a rush as it always was before simmering down before the lunch rush, the demi-gods always managed perfectly fine as they worked out pent-up energy that all d.g's have. She loved her life, especially her cafe and the workers, it was a perfect blend of muggles/humans and wizards and the mythological creature such as nymphs and such from the Olympic side. Sometimes it felt surreal, before learning of the wizarding world she would have only ever dreamed of a world full of so many different happenings going on, how Earth had its own little worlds of wizards, humans and gods/goddesses. Merlin, she was dating one of the gods, in future she would never admit that she giggled like a school girl at the thought of Ares, not for all the treacle tart in the world.

Near the end of the day she let them off early that day along with bags of leftover pastry's after she was subjected to the five puppy faces, what can she say, she was a sucker for puppy faces. Unless it was Voldemort, she shuddered violently at the thought of it. To take her mind off of that terrifying thought, she busied herself with planning to meet a certain Lord of the Underworld. Oh joy. She only hoped that he was human looking and not something like the Hades out of the movie Hercules. Then again… that blue fiery hair seemed kinda awesome to her, like she could use her hair to constantly roast marshmallows or something whenever she felt hungry.

Back at her house she hopped in the shower to freshen up, she was after all going to meet her boss or whatever he was to her, she highly doubted she would be his master, ruler of the Underworld doesn't sound like he's into that sorta stuff. Sighing to herself she readied to call Aphrodite.

"I am here you know, kinda rude to ignore such a beauty like myself." Before Thekla realized it she'd thrown the closest thing to her towards the voices direction. A hard 'thwack' filled the room a second later on impact, looking at her intruder she let a hysterical giggle at the sight of a disgruntled goddess of love who'd been hit by a.. pillow… she was thankful she threw a pillow and not the large tome next to it, that tome was worth a lot.

On the moment of acknowledgment at her weapon of choice a well-manicured hand clamped around her forearm, glancing up slightly into bright red eye's* encased with smudged eyeliner.

"We'll talk later; let's get you to the underworld first, because someone's waiting for you. Someone who you don't want to keep waiting. Just remember I will get you back for the pillow," hissed Aphrodite and with little warning one angry goddess of love and a scared shitless master of death disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

*in some lore they say that Aphrodite's eyes can be whatever she chooses or they change color depending on her emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own naught

Hell or the Underworld, as the gods call it, was exactly what she guessed it would be like. Screams of the forever tortured, skulls littering around, a Cerberus that resembled Fluffy and fire was spouting randomly from cracks in the ground. The river of stuff was unexpected but really cool, the other feature was the Gothic castle that beat Hogwarts by a long shot in awesomeness (that part was almost fully true if not for the fact Hades was sort of her boss).

She spun round at the sound of a chuckle or a cackle depending on who you asked… she personally thought it sounded like he has lost a few marbles.

"I've been expecting you miss Potter or should I say miss Kagami, since you changed your name and all," the voice drawled, it reminded her of Severus a little. Finally the man deemed her worthy of seeing his face and he appeared from the shadows, nifty trick actually… probably a better way to travel then her magical ways. Shaking her head she focused on the man.

"Lord Hades," she said, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Indeed, shall we get straight to the point then? First though let us sit," he began walking away and she followed.

He led them to a room with an empty banquet table and he sat at the head and she a few seats down on his right.

"You see, Persephone, my dear wife, has no social life and stories tell you why. That is why I created the Hallows, of course you well… you're not mortal anymore but you get the point, those mortals sound better. You magical mortals had twisted the Hallows into objects that would make you the Master of Death, hah wasn't that a laugh, no one would be the master of me." Thekla waited a bit more as Hades laughed to himself, then again you could see the funny side if you lived in hell and never got out much.

Hades seemed to calm down a bit.

"As I was saying, the Hallows were created as a friendship bracelet for you and Persephone, of course there were some requirements. Like being a female who would not be attracted to my Persephone was one of them, another was they had to be a loyal friend which you've proven, there is a list but I'll email it to you or something. For now though you will meet Persephone, talk and stuff before leaving to mope about not seeing my nephew for a while like normal girls do." Hades finally stopped talking for a moment to say something in Greek or whatever. She also didn't immediately coo when she saw the hell hounds. Some may think they were ugly foul looking beasts, but to her they we're some of the cutest beasts she's ever seen, much like the Cerberus she saw on her way in.

Then a hound came up to her and flopped its massive head onto her legs as Hades went off to get his wife. What, did he think she was gonna make a runner, like she could. The only place he wouldn't find her was if she made a home in the sea or on a fucking cloud, plus she was a little worried for Persephone, being without any friends and only a possessive husband must suck. She's read brochures on this type of relationships and they all said it took its toll on the one being caged. Sure this caged lover was a goddess but still it took its toll. If she could help she would, her friends called it a hero-complex, and she calls it being human. Or human-ish in her case.

Soon after she lost her self in cooing over Cuddles the hell hound she heard shouting, miss Cuddles whined lowly. Guess they yelled regularly, poor pouches probably hated all the yelling. Finally the yelling ended when the couple entered the hall, without missing a beat she gave a wave.

"Hello love, I'm gonna be your new mate. Let's get along and gossip about shit," the silence that filled the room was deafening.

"Don't think I'll gossip about shit but I'll take you up on getting along," Persephone smirked.

"Aww, and here I was wanting to talk about Mr. Hanky the Christmas poo, guess I'll have to find someone else for that," she said with fake disappointment.

Quietly, Hades left the hall unnoticed when he saw them get along. He wasn't going to get dragged into anything those two decided to talk about. No sir. He rather wanted to keep his dignity intact.

Persephone and Thekla signed when Hades walked out of ear shot.

"So now that the man is out of the hall, wanna take me to your pad. Aphrodite gave me a make-up kit and a lot of chocolate," she said holding up a rucksack. Persephone's eyes widened, "Where did you pull that from, you weren't wearing it a moment ago."

Thekla smirked and did a little jazz hand movement.

"Magic."

Persephone laughed, "Come this way, it would be nice to learn about what's going on up there," as she walked, Thekla couldn't help what came out next.

"As long as you haven't heard Justin Bieber or watched twilight, or 50 shades you're good, I swear the first to turned teen girls into psycho's who we're either wanting to be bitten or date a teen boy who's ball hadn't dropped. The last one was middle aged women and up wanting to be whipped and other BDSM stuff, some people died from trying to reenact that shit." By the end of her rant Persephone looked a few shades paler.

"I think I'm safer down here then up there. If you do come back, bring stuff that won't fuck me up, I look at tortured souls and I still think most of that sounds more messed up," she murmured.

It was nearing midnight when Thekla had to leave; she still had work the next day. Giggling as she left, Persephone handed her a bracelet.

"Give it a rub and I'll open a portal to the Underworld for you. Do come by soon and try and bring Aphrodite with ya, the more the merrier."

Giving a nod Thekla disappeared to the up world.

Thekla tumbled as she arrived back at her home where she spotted a familiar figure or figures. "Mooney and Padfoot," she yelled, the figures swiveled towards her. "Thekla!" Mooney and Sirius's delighted voices rung out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own HP or PJ books or films, I mean I do have them in my collection just not the rights, ya know what. Ignore me.

Important. This chapter's about nosy gods/goddesses being creepers.

* * *

On Olympus there is a room, a room full of powerful beings who had once been worshiped before they became naught but myths. Legends. Stories told through history. Now they were reduced to all powerful nosy gossips who can't stay out of each other's business. Aphrodite couldn't help but feel a shred of pity for Thekla, none for Ares though since she found his suffering and embarrassment funny. No, she could only watch in amusement as most of the gods/goddesses nattered on about Ares and his date. Now usually a god being with a lover for more than a week was not rare however, this was Ares. Ares being one who was known by all of Olympus for being a flirt, the one night stand and ex-secret-lover of Aphrodite. Never has he actually 'dated' one of his one-nighter's, what was also strange was he made no move for physical relationship, not even a proper kiss. It made Aphrodite curl at the toes due to the cuteness of the young(ish) love.

She was brought out of her musing by Hermes.

"I think he may be serious about this one," his voiced sounding both amazed and strangled, like he couldn't comprehend Ares being in a serious relationship.

"Considering she looks soo... un-warish I'm surprised he went with her, didn't think she was his type. But damn, he could pick 'em couldn't he? Ain't seen a natural mortal beauty like that for a while," he continued, which was rude; there were naturally pretty girls everywhere. He just didn't know how to look.

"You'd be surprised; I talk with her all the time. She has terrible taste in cloth choices, which is why I come in before the dates," she commented offhandedly, waiting for their reactions.

"What is she like?" Hera asked, intrigued at the thought of Aphrodite getting along with Ares' chosen women.

"Well for one she is a great warrior," she chose not to explain to deeply, she wasn't going to betray one of her few friends' trust like that.

"Also I swear she is blessed by Tyche, she is too good at poker to not be. She has a food business and is building a school for our children, which has better chances of survival not just against monsters either. She make the best treacle tart too." There were things she wasn't going to tell them though, like the immortality thing, that's between her, Persephone and Hades.

She noticed everyone's eyes on her, more so she noticed the contemplating look on Hera's face. She's talk with her later about her son's potential bride.

"Interesting, though I'm sure it won't last. Ares is going to get bored after a while; I mean he did with all the others. Just like you were left hanging in the air." Aphrodite nearly blew a fuse. 'She's such a daddy's bitch.'

"Now Athena, that was cruel to say and you know it. How do you know he wasn't just waiting for someone he clicked with? I'm just generally surprised he's such a sappy guy. I mean wow, I expected this from me," Apollo laughed at the end, she could imagine him reciting poetry to his lover though.

"Yea, I had to tell him what to pack though; he thought it would be okay to pack burgers. Burgers. To a picnic. A romantic picnic." The disbelief couldn't have been more clearer to the surrounding beings.

"How has he even managed to woo a girl before is beyond me," Poseidon mumbled from his chair, looking down at the date between Ares and this Thekla girl.

"My sentiment exactly, brother," Zeus stated, he too watching the proceedings.

"Give him some credit, he picked the location and got flowers without guidance from me," stated the goddess of love, feeling the need to at least try and defend her ex-lover, now just a friend.

"She still looks weak though, no idea what caught his attention other than her looks though," Poseidon chimed studying the girl closely.

"You can't say jack shit, you're still doting on that Sally woman. She doesn't even like seafood all that much," Hermes pointed out at the Ruler of Sea's.

Apollo snickered in the background. He whisper yelled at Aphrodite;

"Is she wearing panda onesie?"

"That's adorable. I haven't seen that one yet, I'll have to ask her were she got it next time I go round," Aphrodite cooed looking at the black and white animal themed onesie; she was also going to use it as blackmail in the future.

"Can you see if they have one with a deer or rabbit for Artemis and a yellow one for me," Apollo asked. Artemis would love it; she would also love this girl for her mad ninja skills. He has never seen Ares get snuck on before, believe him, he's tried. Aphrodite hummed an affirmative at him.

"Enough, Poseidon, Hermes stop acting like children for god's sake you're thousands of years old. They've fallen asleep. No doubt we'll be seeing Ares next sunrise." Hera smiles slightly. Maybe her child would finally stop lying with so many and settle down with this one, the chances where low but at least there was a chance. From the corner of her eye she saw Aphrodite give her a look, a sign that the uncharacteristically serious goddesses of love and marriage respectively, needed to have a talk.

"Ya know I think I'll go tell Artemis about this, she'll get a kick out of Ares being a sap." And with that Apollo was gone with a giggle to visit his sister.

* * *

Hera sat on the side of a fountain, the fountain located near her temple where the smell of pomegranate was strong and peacocks could be heard calling.

"Hera." Said woman turned at her name, spotting Aphrodite standing there with glee in her eyes.

"I presume this is about Ares and the girl," she asked nodding at the side of the fountain, an invitation to sit.

"Yes, I came to tell you that I have spoken to the Fates," Aphrodite whispered, unsure for prying ears. Hera's eyes widened, for Aphrodite to go to the Fates for concerns of Ares' relationship is serious business.

"And, what have they said? Better yet why did you go to them?" Hera demanded, wondering why Aphrodite would go this far. She had seen Aphrodite as nothing but a flaunt with no cares for anyone but herself.

"I felt this girl was the one for him. I was right too. There will be trials but they are destined for each-other. Marriage and everything," Aphrodite smiled blindingly. She was only telling the woman this due to the fact Aphrodite knew the other would support Ares if Zeus went against Ares' decision to bring the woman to Olympus one day or keeping in contact with his future children.

"Thank you for telling me this Aphrodite, I must go and think now. You are dismissed," Hera told the goddess of love, said woman got up and practically skipped off to where ever. In private Hera smiled, as goddess of marriage the thought of one of her own becoming faithful to one was better than any other marriage.

* * *

A mechanical spider scuttled down the walls of stone and into what looked to be a scrap metal mountain filled with metals and jewels. The spider crawled to where metal was heard clanging and the heat became unbearable for any mortal. The spider stood on a table near a man who stood mid swing to stare at the now chattering spider scuttled. The voices of two women were heard. A smile with too many teeth stretched onto the man's face.

"So Ares found his destined huh," rough laughter was heard throughout the forge. The hammering resuming.

Aphrodite appeared as soon as she knew Thekla was done with getting dressed, Hades had Iris-called her out of the blue to bring Thekla to him and made her swipe eyeliner across her face. However, she really should have known better then to suddenly speak to an ex-wizard veteran. Still at least it was the pillow that smudged what little eyeliner she wore and not the tome that would have hurt a lot more. That didn't stop her eyes turning red and her manacured hand clamping around the slightly fearful looking witch, dragging her to the underworld.

* * *

P.s. Should I make Moony a woman or Sirius or keep them both male. I kinda wanted to make a Moony/Sirius or if ya don't like that Tonks/Remus and Sirius/?

Poll's open.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson.

thank you again LadyOfTheIsle for betaing this work.

Thekla laughed as Sirius was splattered across the face with mash potatoes by his daughter, Lily was only a year old but she had the best aim when armed with a spoon. It warmed her heart to see her little family grow. Remus was conflicted between laughing at Sirius and scolding their second child. He look so much healthier lately, hair seemed less gray and that tired look replaced with a face filled with content.

Yes, their children. Magic was a wonderful thing, there was theory behind it but she'd rather not explain it. After Tonks' death in the Hogwarts battle Remus was left alone to care for Teddy. Sirius, being the best friend someone could ask for jumped in to help him raise the baby metamorphic child, she didn't want to think what would have happened if he didn't help. Slowly the two became closer than ever, and within two years they had come out to her with their relationship. And now she thought, looking down at the invitation in her hands, after nearly five years of dating and being fiancé's with three kids, they were getting married. They would've done it sooner but the same-sex marriage law had finally been passed in magical England.

She was a little sad as she looked at the kids, they were all growing up, Teddy was already eight years old, James was four and Lily may be only one but it felt like yesterday she was holding the little girl in her arms, hoping she'll have her own child someday. Yet she remained the same, forever looking 21.

"Thekla, I was wondering. Would you walk Remus down the aisle, don't worry he won't be wearing a dress, I just think I'm the manliest of the two of us so I'm being the groom," a wink was thrown Remus's way.

"That wasn't the case last night. And yes I wouldn't mind being walked down the aisle, would you mind?" Remus said, a smiled plastered on his face. She coughed harshly in awkwardness and reached for her drink, Teddy looked confused as he patted her back, the other two children giggling at the happenings. Sirius' beet red face was kind of worth it.

"Sure, I would be honored to. But please. Don't ever pull that parent comebacks on me, there are kids here and your family. I don't ever need hear it. Ugh, mental images."

Remus chuckled at her, the asshole. Ya know for the quiet one he sure was crude when he wanted to be.

"Has my favorite goddaughter got a date in mind for her plus one?" Sirius asked finally calming down from his embarrassment. Eyebrows wiggling mischievously.

"I'm your only goddaughter Sirius. And actually, yes I do. See, I'm currently in a relationship, still new but I'm sure he won't mind. His name's Ares by the way." Silence rang through the dinner room. Even the little one's had gone quiet.

"Wait what? Since when? Why don't you tell us this stuff?!" Sirius shouted, looking completely lost. Remus however looked concerned.

"Does he know about your...title and its effects?" he asked, his husband-to-be quickly understood and turned to her with a worried look. She laughed.

"Don't worry so much, he knows as well. To be honest he's not going to die anytime soon either, his kind don't die easy," she said, she could see Remus's brain going into over drive, probably trying to figure out what she meant. However it was Sirius that jumped to the conclusion.

"Are you dating a vampire? Oh come on Thekla! How is he supposed to come as your date seeing as the wedding's during the day!" he yelled before adding, "I am not having a night wedding like the rest of my creepy family!" Silence filled the room yet again.

"Well you won't have to seeing as he's defiantly not a vampire. Sure he's as bloodthirsty as one but that comes with his job occupation so it can't be helped," she laughed at her private joke, looking at Remus again she watched in amusement as he counted the hint's about who her date was. He'd figure it out quickly enough though being the smart one of the couple.

"Tell you what, let's talk about the wedding instead. You'll find out about my date when you meet him, ne?" Thankfully the switched the subject and they began talking about wedding theme's and such. ' And no Sirius, it will not be gold and red themed' Remus hand put a foot down on that one.

The subject however drifted towards the wizard world. With the kids being put to bed, they had gravitated to the lounge room and the atmosphere became more solemn. The question's regarding the situation of the wizard world had been bugging her, even if she knew the answer she needed to hear it for herself.

"What's the current situation in Britain then?" she asked, no point beating around the bush

"They're still looking for you Thekla. The new minister's hell bent on finding you, so word of advice, come disguised." Sirius warned.

"The only reason they're having so much trouble is because of the name changing and they don't have permission to look through any other countries. They are all looking for Thekla 'Potter' not Thekla 'Kagami'. They've tried asking and demanding from us but since no-one actually knows your address or what country you live in we can't give you up even under Veritaserum." Remus paused before adding, "Moody's really proud of how you've hid." They all laughed at that, the conversation changing into one of humor and catching up on each other's lives.

–

After a week Sirius and co. left to go back home considering they had jobs to return to, since they only came here to ask her to come and walk Remus down the aisle, they decided it was something to be said to the face not through a letter apparently. She'd promise she'd visit for two weeks to help prep and stuff. She was also going to take the little ones while they went on their honeymoon, she'd have to take them to the half-blood camp with her so she could spread the word to the demi's of her school.

It was also a week in that Aphrodite showed her mug to apologize for jumping out on her but also decided revenge was served by taking her shopping, and with Hades' permission, Persephone came with them much to her absolute joy.

The experience itself was horrifying, and with a woman who hadn't been shopping outside hell in centuries meant they had to go everywhere possible. And guess who carried their bags? Yes, you thought right. Her. Never had she been so glad for lightening charms and shrinking charms, otherwise she would have been buried under hundreds of bags of whatever caught their fancy. The only reason they went shopping was because Aphrodite wanted to get animal themed onesie's.

The shopping spree ended around nine in the afternoon and after taking Persephone home she had gone head first into the sofa in exhaustion and feet in serious pain, then her lovely friend had almost hit her in the head with some little device she'd thrown. Key word being almost. Catching the small object she gave a questioning look to the love goddess.

"Really? It's a phone. You know, to call people. Hermes got us some phone's to text each other, it's got mine, Persephone, you and Ares. I pretty sure this'll make it easier to arrange dates and stuff, and to keep him occupied during meeting's." Thekla jumped from the couch and threw herself around the other woman.

"Thank you~! Gods your awesome do you know that? Now before I go to bed, how do I use it?" Aphrodite gave her a look that somehow screamed: 'Wtf you're like 20 something, you should know how'. She threw the woman her own look 'I had a shitty life, I didn't have time to learn how'. Their friendship had come so far that they talk through facial expressions. What even was her life.

–

That night she was awoken by a dinging sound, confused she looked around her room for the source of the sound. As she looked around she noticed a light coming from her nightstand she reached out and grabbed it sluggishly. Her phone, how did she open it again, pressing maybe. Pressing it didn't work though, so she pressed it again and again. 'Wait.' she thought, wasn't it supposed to be swiped? Sighing she swiped it and a message came up.

'To Thekla'

'From Ares'

I'm coming to pick you up at 10am, be ready.

Turning the phone off after sending a quick 'OK' she groaned, she had a meeting at 8am tomorrow with an estate manager for a new Café to be opened and another meeting at 9am to talk about how the school progressing was going. Her only option was to go smartly dressed and transfigure her cloths to more comfortable one's, she only hoped it would be something fun to compensate for the boring yet necessary meetings.

Tossing the phone somewhere she flopped her head back and immediately fell back asleep.


End file.
